1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a depth estimation apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a depth estimation apparatus and method which may provide depth information when converting a two-dimensional (2D) monocular video without depth information into a three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as interest in three-dimensional (3D) stereoscopic video increases, an increased amount of research on a 3D stereoscopic video has been conducted.
In general, a 3D effect may be obtained due to a difference between left and right eyes of a human. Accordingly, a 3D stereoscopic video may be shown using such characteristic. For example, a viewer may recognize a particular object as a 3D stereoscopic video by simultaneously displaying a left eye image, seen in a left eye of the viewer, and a right eye image seen in a right eye of the viewer.
Accordingly, a 3D stereoscopic video may be realized by producing and displaying a binocular image which is divided into a left eye image and a right eye image.
Currently, research on technologies that may convert a two-dimensional (2D) video into a 3D stereoscopic video by providing depth information to a monocular video without depth information has been conducted.
Providing depth information to a 2D video and rendering of the 2D video are desired for converting a 2D video into a 3D video. Accordingly, a technology to estimate depth information in a 2D video without depth information is desired.